MECHWARRIOR Love Thy Brother
by Europa326
Summary: The first chapter of my story is entitled Love Thy Brother for a good reason as you will see when you read it. It takes place in a small middleeastern nation called Alba that is being fought over by zealots, the state military, and a militia like force ca


** MECHWARRIOR**

** Love Thy Brother...**

BY ADAM CHAPMAN

There was an erie silence as smoke rose from the once proud city of Alba-nala. Though industry had rarely touched it, the city of stone and marble had flourished like a desert flower in the harsh middle-eastern climate. A heavy smoke rising from the gotham turned the sky a shade of blue that Gabriel had become all too familiar with. The sun: representing hope, was fruitlessly trying to break through the shroud of darkness men had made. Men with they're great war machines and senseless lust for blood and power.

Deep within the city he resided in his Night-stalker. It was painted a sickly azure to match that deep color of the sky and give him what cover it could. The air was somewhat dry and cold that day. It would be a wonderful day to go on a walk or take some pretty girl out on a lunch date, but fate held no such leisure's for him. Ever since he joined the Alba division of the Peace Keepers he had discovered Alba was in fact a hell hole of the lowest caliber. Or perhaps highest... Gabriel was never much of a conversationalist.

However, despite all his hardships the young pilot had determination on his side. Gabriel Ray was a man on a mission. There was someone who needed his help out there. Someone he loved with all his heart, and no hell on earth nor the real thing could deter him. He was well aware that the Alba uprisings were little more than zealots taking advantage of the fact that Albans refused to use mechs in acts of warfare, so he wasn't afraid of them. The only real obstacle in his way was the Mech currently hunting him. Or more accurately the pilot inside.

Gabriel had faced him too many times to count but was certain every time that he was fighting they're final battle. Why they both seemed to crawl out of the ruble and rise again like unholy monsters was a true mystery, and Gabriel was tired of playing tag and trading victories with a man who wasn't even courageous enough to speak his real name. The way he was known now was Art Valentino, and the reason he was known was the wallpaper of wanted posters that decorated the city and all of Alba for that matter.

The Night-stalker had taken little damage in they're first scuffle which was surprising since somehow Art had managed to find a Marauder 2 this time. Gabriel had only seen one in his lifetime and that had belonged to a bounty hunter who was more notorious than any in the universe. Basically that meant it was a difficult mech to come by, and an even more difficult mech to bring down.

The State military and Gabriel's Peace Keeper regiment had all come to the city in hopes of finding Art. The military found him first and lost two Atlases trying to bring him down. By the time Gabriel arrived the city was burning and Art was on a genuine rampage. Thirteen hours later the people had fled the city, the fires had been smothered by they're own ashes, and a hungry, thirsty, and tired Gabriel Ray was running through strategies in his head as he hid himself from the Marauder that was no doubt seeking him. As plan after plan failed in his mind Gabriel came to only one option. The Marauder was a walking cannon but had little to offer in the realm of close combat. "all right Valentino... looks like this is gunna' be a brawl." He whispered because his own words even struck him as crazy.

The problem would be getting close enough to the hellish mech. If he simply ran for him than a blast of hot energy or ballistic bombardment would see to it that he never reached the marauder's massive shadow. A more safe approach would be a surprise attack, however in order to accomplish such a feat he would need to find his target. As a loud explosion rang through the streets Gabriel deducted that this would be fairly easy... Wandering towards the blast at a slow pace he felt sweat bead on his forehead. If he encountered the Marauder's back he could end Valentino once and for all. If he found himself face to face with his enemy than... Gabriel shuddered at the thought of himself being reduced to a red-hot pile of shrapnel.

The Night-stalker crawled closer to the blast seemingly on it's heels. As it exited the inky shadows and investigated the blast he saw what was standing in the middle of the smoke. Nothing... it was a diversion. Gabriel seemed to turn around in slow motion as the crackle of buckling stone thundered behind him. It seemed the shadow he'd just left had expanded to swallow him, but it was in fact the result of a mech that dwarfed his own plopping down just a few dozen feet away from him. Gabriel's intercom link buzzed on and he saw Art's face accompanied by his aged raspy voice. "Well if it isn't Gabriel Ray. How nice to see you my old friend." He croaked.

Art kept his face hidden in shadow but the shine of his sunglasses and greasy hair assured Gabriel that he was in fact talking to his adversary. Gabriel wasn't as cowardly as Art. He held his head high showing his deep green eyes and thick copper hair. He had sharp but not aggressive features and a look of undying resolve in his eyes, even with a hundred ton assault mech standing at his rear ark. Neither one was ready to make the first move, and eager to see what they're opponent had planned. Although you couldn't tell from the size of they're mechs, these two men had allot in common.

Gabriel moved first, tired of cowering beneath the marauder. As the Night-stalker lunged with two of it's long blades aimed at the marauders cockpit, Art felt a spike of adrenaline cause the hair on his neck to stiffen. The blades seemed to slide against the marauder's thick armor and do little more than scratch the paint. Realizing this Art took the opportunity to mock his opponent. "Great... now how am I supposed to return this rig!" He cackled. Naturally only he was amused.

A thrust on one of the marauder's mighty arms sent the Night-Stalker soaring in the air. Gabriel was able to stick the landing but found himself in just the situation he most feared. He would have to dash back to the marauder if he wanted to land another hit. The distance between the two mechs could easily spell out disaster for him. As he charged Gabriel attempted a zig zag pattern to throw off Art's aim. No such luck. A bolt from the pulse riffle on the marauders left shoulder carved deep into the ground just in front of the Night-Stalker. He was able to evade the freshly made canyon before him but found himself in the path of another blast. It grazed the Night-Stalker, super heating anything near it. Within a few second it's right arm was a red-hot bubbling ooze.

For a standard pilot this would be they're final hour. For Gabriel Ray, expert improviser, it was his finest. He dug his feet into the stone ground using his momentum to fling the hot liquid remains of his arm directly at the marauder. Art let out a loud "WOW!" before the molten metal fused with his mech. Thanks to the Marauder's thick armor Art was alive but he found his sight greatly impaired as the molten remains of the Night-Stalker's claws cooled and fused to the front arc of his mech. "That's it, be creative! Don't limit yourself!" Art applauded. It only served to infuriate Gabriel.

As Gabriel struggled to compensate for the shift in his mech's center of gravity the Night-Stalker stumbled as it made it's next attack. The temporarily blinded marauder was an easy shot so Gabriel threw several blows with his remaining fist. Sparks flashed as metal collided on metal. The determined young pilot smiled as he watched the once impervious marauder dent and bruise. Black chunks of paint chipped away from the area he so violently pounded. It was the right knee of the marauder 2. Art felt his mech shake as it buckled from the furious punches it had been unable to sustain. It made no difference to him. As long as he had a functional pulse riffle he could just level the city and assume he destroyed the Night-Stalker.

Ray didn't intend to let up on his assault as he continued to thrash the marauder viciously. Black paint chips again started raining down onto the stone streets below the battling colossi. Art managed to squeeze off several bursts from his pulse cannon and while only one actually scratched the Night-Stalker, the city around them absorbed the bulk of the damage and showed it. Buildings started falling and breaking against the ground like rotten fruit. Spreading they're ashy contents and staining the ground beneath them black. Art slugged the Night-Stalker again with the marauder's pulverizing arm.

It landed square on it's back. Gabriel was fully aware that the Night-Stalker in it's current state was lacking the maneuverability to get back up. Art would soon be on him and that would be all for him. He closed his eyes and waited to hear the Marauder's footsteps. There was nothing.

For a few minutes the whole city had returned to it's previously silent state, and Gabriel took immediate notice. Why wasn't he dead by now he wondered. The answer soon came to him as the sound of an opening hatch rang from the Marauder's direction. Apparently Art's mech was also feeling fatigue from the duel. Gabriel too released the hatch on his Night-Stalker and climbed out. Thinking quickly he was able to grab a weapon on his way out. As he jumped out and fell on the broken stone street he saw Art was keeping one hand behind his back. Behind his long red hair and dark shades Gabriel knew Art was smiling. He too had thought to arm himself, but with what?

"When you see the devil, tell her I'm on my way." Art laughed. Gabriel's face stiffened up as he prepared to drawl his weapon. He and Art both drew at the same time and uttered a frightened: "Shit." as they saw what weapons they're enemy had chosen. In Gabriel's hand was a paton with an electrified tip, standard issue for Peace Keepers. In Art's was an elegant katana sword with a serrated end. To each it seemed the other had an advantage, but only skill would decide the survivor of this battle. The two charged at one another with intent to kill.

There was a clash of spark as the two evenly sized weapons struck one another. As Art and Gabriel struggled to overpower each other Art found another opportunity to mock. "Can't you even look me in the eye?" He laughed. Gabriel wasn't staring down Art, he instead watched his ankles. Art was bigger and stronger than Gabriel but he'd been exosted in his battle against the military and his ankles seemed to teeter from left to right. "What's wrong? Age starting to catch up with you?" Gabriel grunted. Realizing his predicament Art thought up a way to get a way out of it. He cocked back his head and launched a string of spit into Gabriel's eyes.

Gabriel pulled away and wiped his face clean of the ejected saliva only to find Art lunging towards him katana in hand. Ducking quickly he avoided the blow and stopped the sword with his paton causing the air to explode with electric spark. "Dirty pool!" Gabriel yelled as he pulled back and clashed with Art again. Continuously they traded blows wearing away at one another's weapons. Neither willing to yield the two warriors showed astounding aggression. With one last climactic clash the duel came to a halt. Both the Katana and the paton flew spinning into the air. As they waited for them to land the sun finally broke through the cerulean haze above. A shine hit each metallic weapon causing them to disappear in the light.

Art went to the left, Gabriel to the right. Each hoping to snag what means of killing they had chosen. One fell near Gabriel's destination the other by Art's. Without hesitating they grabbed hold of what fate had chosen for them. Gabriel found himself with a black katana, while Art began twirling the electrified paton with glee. The two clashed again, and an identical wave of sparks erupted. Again and again they beat against each other. The savagery of they're duel nearly eclipsed the entire war's. No two soldiers should long for blood so strongly. No human beings at all should.

"Go to hell, shit-wit!" Art barked. "You first!" Gabriel yelled slashing with the katana. Once more they found themselves in a test of strength. Art and Gabriel pushed with all the might they could find in they're tired bodies. Neither would fall, but a second time they're weapons gave way. The sword and paton flew into the air from the two pilots hands. Art took the right this time, and Gabriel the left. The long haired pilot with the dark suit that so fearfully called himself Art saw that both had landed adjacent to his enemy. Gabriel lifted the paton and katana and held them high with triumph. "Looks like you have a choice to make." Gabriel laughed. Art smiled showing his ivory white teeth. "No... I'd say you do." He hissed.

Gabriel was a Peace-Keeper. His title meant justice to his country, but he couldn't deny what he wanted to do. He wanted to spill this man's blood. He wanted to finish him. He wanted to kill an unarmed man in the streets... but he couldn't. "You have the right to remain silent..." Gabriel said with his head low in shame for his violent thoughts. "How about a drink first?" Valentino said. He reached into his coat and found a canteen, then proceeded to drink from it greedily. "What is it?" Gabriel asked. "Just plain old water." Art said throwing the container at Gabriel. It his the paton and drenched Gabriel sending a surge of blistering electricity all through his body. He fell to the ground twitched like a fish thrown into a boat.

The pain was horrible, and the shame was almost as bad. He had lowered his guard and the table had completely turned. How cruel that he would die at the hands of man like Art. What a harsh fate had befallen him. As Art took his time lifting his sword and walking to Gabriel all hope seemed lost once more. But like always, there is at least one star in the blackest night. In this case that star was Yugi Mastu. A storm of machine gun fire carved a circle around Art and enveloped him. Smoke mixed with the sour stench of blood in the air. From high above a nearby building stood a fierce Blade mech painted the same color as Gabriel's Night-Stalker.

As the smoke settled around Art he lay in a pile on the ground. He was clearly dead. Or at least he smelled like it. In truth the crafty pilot was playing opossum. "Are you okay?" Came a small childish voice from inside the Blade. "Get out of here Yugi, I don't want you to see... this..." A wave of shock went through Yugi. Since she met the unusual pilot named Gabriel she was certain that they were destined to marry. She could barely stand to work with him, him being such a risk taker and all, but she so desperately wanted him to be safe. "Are you okay?" She nearly cried.

At the screeching sound of her voice Art sprang up and ran with amazing speed. A trail of blood speckle followed him, but Yugi did not. "Get him, Yugi." Gabriel ordered. "Not until I'm sure you're okay." She argued. To Gabriel, Yugi was just an adoring fan of his. She wasn't the one his heart longed for as hers did him. "Damn it... he got away." Gabriel cursed. "Let me see... please." Yugi pleaded. She expected to see a gaping wound or permanent scar, however that may have been an exaggeration. As she landed and took a good look at Gabriel her face turned bright red.

Apparently he'd been soaked in his battle, not with blood, what looked like water. It covered his head and stained his blue uniform. What Gabriel had wished Yugi didn't see was the area that had become wet. There was a more awkward than erie pause. "Gabriel... did you wet yourself?"

Art ran all through the city with a shit-eating grin on his face. He had evaded his captures, and now he was about to take the lead, because the battle wasn't over. He pulled a remote out of his coat and pressed a red button on it. A loud beeping sounded from the control. Back with the two Peace-Keepers they heard a similar sound. Gabriel knew exactly what it was and it was coming from the Marauder 2. Yugi half laughed: "That brother of yours is sure crazy!" Gabriel buried his face in his arm. "Yeah I know..." A thunderous explosion sounded and this battle had come to an end. The bomb likely wasn't big enough to kill Art's brother or his little lady friend, but at least the dark pilot had won the day.

Or so he thought. From behind him he heard a distinctive click. It was a cocking gun, or more so... eleven cocking guns. He turned around and saw a dozen state officers clad in black at his throat. "Well you got me." He laughed. "So how are you gunna do it? Just blow off my head?" He continued to cackle. The single unarmed soldier approached him. She was a tiny girl with big thick glasses and a posture that said she was clearly in a delusion where she was really important. To Art she was a mouse. "I'm afraid you have the situation all wrong." She assured him. "Oh?" He quarried. She smiled forcefully. "In light of you're outstanding abilities, the state is willing to offer you a proposition."

Gabriel pulled himself out of the rumble. He rubbed a sore spot on the square of his back. "Damn it... I hate my job." He said pulling a cigarette out his pocket. "Ouch…" He heard Yugi moan from about ten feet away.


End file.
